Por Mabel
by Beta Mooney
Summary: Dippy Fresh estaba perdido y sin saber nada de la realidad. Pero debía seguir adelante por su hermana ¿Pero que pasaría si en vez de encontrar a Mabel Pines encuentra a alguien igual a ella llamada Mabel Gleeful? One-shot
**Bueno, siento que soy la única persona que le gusta el personaje de Dippy Fresh QnQ pero bueno, siempre me he preguntado como sería poner a este "cool" niño en el AU de Reverse Falls y salió esto :3**

 **Los personajes le perteneces a Alex Hirsch**

…

…

…

Un niño se encontraba sentado en el pasto mirando al cielo nocturno. El aun no lo podía creer… ¿Cómo la realidad le puede ganar a la fantasía? La realidad era aburrida, fea, desastrosa y muchas cosas malas a parte que le da asco mencionar ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Mabel le abandono?

\- Dipper… - respondió al aire en un susurro – Ese maldito -.

Dippy Fresh se levanto mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, tenía un poco de miedo pero debía ser positivo, por Mabel. Por su alrededor vio que habían muchos árboles, estaba en medio de un bosque. Ni el mismo sabía como había sobrevivido lo pasado en Mabeland, y ahora como esta prefería no haberlo hecho.

\- Que raro, no son arboles de peluches y nada huele a golosinas, jamás eh conocido este olor hasta ahora… no es malo pero prefiero los dulces- comento en medio de la naturaleza.

Camino hacia lo desconocido viendo absolutamente todo, era muy interesante para sus incomprendidos ojos, el no conocía nada más a parte de la fantasía que se le había mostrado en su muy corta vida y ahora parecía como un niño perdido, no sabía qué hacer pero debía mantenerse fuerte, cool, divertido y positivo ante todo, tal y como su hermana había querido que él fuera. Porque sin ella, él no era nada. Siguió andando hasta que encontró un pueblo, muchas casas y tiendas pequeñas, no había nadie en las calles.

\- Las casas no están hechas de caramelo ni de lana ¿Qué significa todo esto? – de repente vio a lo lejos unas luces que salían de una estructura cubierta de tela – Luces… ¡Me encantan las luces! -.

Corrió hasta lo tan conocido en su mundo con su felicidad caracterizada, al llegar vio que había una entrada grande y adentro había mucha gente sentada junto con un escenario tapado con una cortina al frente suyo, se veía que esperaban algo, el entro con curiosidad. Y se sentó en segunda fila.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Tú te pareces mucho a uno de los hermanos Gleeful! – dijo una chica al ver a Dippy Fresh, él se puso nervioso, no conocía a esa chica, su pelo rubio lo tenía tomado y desbordaba gran felicidad, le recordaba un poco a su hermana.

\- Emmm… ¿Qué tal? Soy Dippy Fresh y saludo a todos chocando los cinco – puso su palma al frente de ella con ánimo. La niña le choco los cinco aliviando un poco al chico.

\- Así que Dippy Fresh ¡Me gusta tu estilo! Yo me llamo Pacifica y este de aquí es mi mejor amigo casi hermano Gideon - ella apunto al que estaba sentado a su otro lado, era un niño de pelo blanco un poco gordito que vestía de negro y celeste, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Dippy fue su gorra… era igual a la de Dipper Pines.

\- Pacifica, deberías dejar de hablar con desconocidos – le regaño. La rubia hizo un puchero.

\- Pero Gideon ¡Solo míralo! Su estilo es increíble – el peliblanco miro al chico.

-¿Lo es?-.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Dippy Fresh! – saludo poniendo la mano para chocar los cinco, Gideon no sabía que decir al mirarlo.

\- No lo es –susurro respondiendo el saludo dándole un choque de palmas pero nada más.

\- Ignóralo, el pequeñín solo está enojado porque le obligue a venir – informo Pacifica, el peli café solo sonrió divertido por la situación, había tenido contacto con gente de la realidad, era más fácil de lo que pensaba – Y Dippy Fresh ¿Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? – pregunto la rubia.

\- ¿Espectáculos de magia? ¡Me encantan! ¡Son súper cool! –.

\- Jaja, entonces te va a encantar esto, es uno de los mejores espectáculos de magia que jamás veras. Los hermanos Gleeful son todos unos magos -.

\- ¿Hermanos Gleeful?-.

\- Sí, aunque admito que esta vez vine porque perdí una penitencia. En si no me gusta venir mucho aquí -.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Dippy.

\- Es buena la magia pero… no los que la hacen. Los Gleeful pueden ser poderosos, pero no son buenos, y eso lo aprendí de la mala manera – respondió ella mostrando una cara un poco triste.

\- ¿De mala manera? La realidad es horrible, bueno, cuando mi hermana estaba escapando de la fantasía con ese estúpido la seguí de una manera "horrible" también pero era por una buena causa ¿Sabías que estoy hecho de magia? – comento dejando confundida a la chica.

\- Wow… ahora pienso que eres más cool que antes – le alago ella. Dippy Fresh sonrió ampliamente acomodándose los extravagantes lentes. En eso se abren las cortinas del escenario dando comienzo al show.

No puede ser…

\- ¿Mabel?- dijo al ver a la chica que estaba parada en el escenario.

\- ¿La conoces? – pregunto Pacifica, pero él no respondió, solo se quedo mirando estupefacto, su hermana estaba ahí. Sabía que no le abandonaría después de todo ¡Ella estaba ahí! Solo pudo sonreír tristemente feliz, no era como la recordaba, ahora su hermana estaba con ropa formal de color negro y celeste, sus ojos ahora eran azules… ¿En verdad era Mabel?

\- Pacifica… ¿Quién es ella? -.

\- Ella es Mabel Gleeful, creí que ya lo sabías-.

¿Gleeful? No, su hermana era Mabel Pines, no Mabel Gleeful pero… eran tan parecidas ¡Sabia que era ella! Pero a la vez no lo es… él no lo entiende ¿Así se siente la realidad? Es tan igual pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Además, también estaba Dipper a su lado… Dipper Gleeful.

\- ¿Cuándo termina el show? -.

\- Si preguntas eso al recién empezar el show ellos van a creer que estás diciendo que el espectáculo esta malo, y eso no es bueno. Pero esto termina dentro de 30 minutos no más, duran poco -.

\- Okey, gracias por responder mis preguntar Pacifica ¡You ROCK'S!- agradeció a su manera.

\- ¡Gracias Dippy Fresh! Pero no digas esas cosas que me pones roja- le golpeo amistosamente el brazo. Gideon que estuvo escuchando todo el rato solo rodo los ojos, agradeciendo de que su amiga no "cayó en el amor" como casi siempre.

…

30 minutos después

Cuando el espectáculo termino Pacifica y Gideon se despidieron de Dippy Fresh a medias ya que el chico parecía muy desconcentrado y se fue con rapidez, aun así la rubia le decía a su casi hermano que había conseguido un nuevo amigo… un amigo cool. El Pines solo asentía dándole la razón, aunque él admitía que el chico era muy raro, claro, a parte del nombre que tenía.

Por otro lado el originario de Mabeland miraba a lo lejos los hermanos Gleeful, aun estaba un poco impactado al verlos pero él solo quería a Mabel, puede que no sea la misma, pero él **vive** por ella, y si tiene la oportunidad de estar junto a ella… no lo pensaría dos veces e iría a su lado, y eso es lo que va a hacer ahora. Los gemelos solo le miraban de reojo.

\- Mabel, ese chico te ha estado mirando mucho. Creo que tienes un nuevo fan – dijo Dipper con algo de burla, hace tiempo se habían fijado de la presencia del chico.

\- Pff… que molestia, romperé su corazón en un millos de piezas al igual que todos los demás… literalmente, pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿no se parece un poco a ti? -.

\- ¿A mí? Eso es ridículo ¡Míralo! Esas ropas son horribles… okey, si se parece un poco a mi – admitió con rabia, no le gustaba para nada ese tipo.

\- Me dio curiosidad, creo que no seré tan buena con él como los demás – sonreía Mabel con malicia.

\- Mabel… eres una bruja, una genial bruja -.

\- Lo sé Dipper, si ese imitador tuyo hace algo raro… controla mi ira -.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Me gusta ver como torturas personas – confeso el gemelo divertido, la chica le imito el gesto.

\- Por estas cosas se cómo podemos soportarnos -.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo -.

Mabel se despidió con un gesto y fue en dirección a Dippy Fresh, que este al notar como ella venia se puso más nervioso, contento, pero nervioso. No supo cuando pero la chica ya estaba al frente suyo mirándolo con superioridad, al fondo se veía al gemelo curioseando.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué me has estado observando? – como siempre, directa.

\- ¡Yo... yo soy Dippy Fresh! ¡Soy un skateboaring, apoyarte y saludar a todos chocando los cinco! – se presento levantando la palma, esperando que ella le respondiera como lo hacía siempre en Mabeland, pero…

\- ¿Dippy Fresh? Que nombre más estúpido – ella le tomo la mano y la bajo bruscamente. El chico quedo un poco atónito pero reacciono a los segundos.

\- ¿E-Estúpido? Si tu quieres lo puedo cambiar -.

\- ¿Qué? – la chica arrugo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Sí! Si quieres que cambie lo hare, si quieres renombrarse aceptare y si quieres eliminarme me parece bien – explico dejando confundida a Mabel, era el primer chico que le venía con un discursito así, lo mejor de todo era que el no mostraba ni un poco de arrepentimiento ni mentira en sus palabras, ella carcajeo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Pero qué tonterías dices!? ¡Eres cómo una mascota! – reía con burla, pero Dippy solo estaba feliz al hacer sonreír a su hermana.

\- Si lo deseas también puedo hacer una mascota… -.

Mabel paro de reír y le miro fijamente y ella sonrió ampliamente, de una forma que el chico jamás había visto en la Mabel que el conocía.

\- Asi que… ¿si yo quiero que te entierres este lápiz en el brazo tu lo harías? – desafío entregándole un lápiz muy afilado, el de mundo de fantasías tomo el lápiz.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que me entierre este lápiz? -.

\- Si, y en el derecho -.

\- Oh, okey -.

Dippy Fresh sujeto fuertemente el lápiz en su mano izquierda y se lo enterró como si nada, ni siquiera hizo gesto de dolor… pero Mabel, quedo estupefacta. A Dippy Fresh no le salió sangre ni nada parecido. Le salieron gusanos negros, que el lápiz al salir de su brazo le cerraron la herida, el chico miro feliz por hacer bien el primer deseo que ella quería.

\- ...tú – susurro.

\- ¿Quieres otra cosa Mabel? -.

\- ¿Tú que eres exactamente? – pregunto algo asustada por lo desconocido.

\- Yo soy algo que creaste con la magia de Bill ¿No lo recuerdas? -.

\- ¿Bill? ¡Will! ¡El tiene algo que ver con esto! -Mabel se iba pero a medio camino se detuvo y volvió con Dippy Fresh – Tú, ven conmigo -.

Al chico le salieron estrellas en los ojos.

\- ¿En serio Mabel? ¿Puedo? -.

\- ¡Que si! ¡Ahora ven conmigo! – ella le tomo de la mano y se fueron rápidamente, en lo poco camino que llevaban apareció Dipper.

-Hey Mabel ¿Qué haces? ¿No que le ibas a hacer lo peor a ese tipo?- interrogo con algo de enojo en su voz. Dippy le miro con odio, pero no se notaban por las gafas.

\- Escucha Dipper ¡Este tipo no es normal! ¡Aparte menciono a Will! – informo dejando al gemelo telepático igual de confuso que ella.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Llevémoslo con Will, si él tiene algo que ver con esta… cosa, le daré el castigo de su vida -.

\- Eso tenía pensado hacer ahora, vámonos a casa -.

Mabel y Dipper caminaban con rapidez mientras llevaban arrastrando al skater, que no podía estar más feliz por estar de nuevo con su hermana, era totalmente diferente pero seguía siendo ella. Y la iba apoyar en todo lo que sea. Después de unos once minutos así llegaron a dichosa casa que resulto ser una mansión, cuando entraron soltaron al chico cool.

\- ¡WILL! – gritaron los gemelos a la vez, en milisegundos apareció un trianguló azul que al parecer estaba llorando.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – pregunto asustado, los Gleeful le miraban raro.

\- Explícanos que significa esto – dijo Dipper agarrando a su contraparte poniéndolo al frente del triangulo, que solo miro incomprendido.

\- Lo siento… pero no se que tiene que ver este chico conmigo – bajo la cabeza con pena, a Dippy Fresh casi le da un infarto.

\- ¡Pero señor Bill! ¡Usted no puede mirar abajo, es un Dios! ¡Mire siempre con la vista en alto y soñando a lo grande! ¿Q-Quiere chocar los cinco conmigo? – nervioso levanto la mano. Los gemelos y Will tenían gestos indescriptibles, el triangulo levanto su mano tímidamente y choco los cinco.

-Eso fue… agradable – dijo Will haciendo sentir al chico alagado.

\- No diga esas cosas señor… - decía rascándose de forma nerviosa la nuca, Mabel estaba en su límite.

\- ¿¡Que rayos fue eso!? – grito la única mujer poniendo en alerta al ser todopoderoso.

\- Si ese chico trata como señor a la basura de Will entonces no sé cómo definirlo… - comento Dipper, el skater solo le gruño por decir basura a su señor.

\- ¡Es un perro Dipper! Ese chico es un maldito cachorro – Mabel concluyo.

\- Te doy la razón nuevamente, como sea. Will, si no sabes exactamente quién es este tipo ¿entonces porque pasa algo como esto? – le enterró en el estomago un cuchillo sacado de la nada a Dippy Fresh y se lo saco para después ver como un montón de gusanos negros con manchas rojas tapaban la herida y se sanaba, y el chico no demostraba signos de dolor. El triangulo no sabía que decir ante eso pero se percato de lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¡A Dippy Fresh no se le daña sin el consentimiento de Mabel! – alego con irritación pero Dipper le ignoro.

\- Pues… ya entendí ¿Cómo lo explico? Dippy Fresh no es de este mundo -.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? - Mabel le miraba amenazadoramente.

\- Verán, a parte de este mundo ay muchos otros, este chico viene de uno de esos mundos pero… no se si él sea parte del mundo real – contesto con dificultad.

-No lo entiendo muy bien. Estúpido Fresh ¿Cómo era el lugar donde vivías?- el skater sonrió al recordar.

\- ¡Dippy Fresh viene del mejor lugar de todo el universo! ¡MABELAND! – exclamo con entusiasmo, los demás se miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Mabeland? ¿Y cómo era ese lugar?-.

\- ¡Era increíble! ¡Los arboles de peluches, los dulces, la ternura, la genialidad, la suavidad y muchas cosas como esas, combinada en un mismo mundo totalmente alejado de la realidad! ¡Era una total utopía! -.

\- ¿Y… que paso con ese lugar? -.

\- Oh… fue destruido, hubo una gran explosión y cuando desperté estaba en medio de un bosque, no sé como sobreviví pero aquí estoy -.

Los presentes se miraron entre si con duda hasta que Will tomo la palabra.

\- Pareces conocerme ¿Te creo Bill Cipher? -.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Mabel me creo a través de la magia del amo Bill -.

\- Entonces estás hecho de magia… -.

\- ¡Exacto! -.

\- ¿Quién es Bill? – pregunto Dipper.

\- Soy yo, pero de otro mundo, debe haber conseguido un cuerpo físico para ser tan fuerte… debería estar ocurriendo el apocalipsis – contesto el triangulo.

\- ¿Y cómo este tipo llego aquí si viene de otro mundo? -.

\- Eso no lo sé… -.

Los gemelos le culparon con la mirada, Will nuevamente bajo la vista apenado y avergonzado por no tener las respuestas.

\- Agghh, lo que sea ¿Qué haremos con este? – Dipper se estaba irritando. Mabel se quedo pensando.

\- …Mmm ¿Puedo quedármelo? -.

\- ¿¡Que tonterías estás diciendo ahora? -.

\- ¡Vamos Dipper! ¡Siempre he querido un perro! – suplico la chica, su hermano se palmeo la cara.

\- ¡Ya tienes a Pato Mabel! -.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Pato no es una mascota, es mi amigo! ¡Y quiero que este chico sea mi mascota! – gruño.

\- ¿Sabes que? ¡No me importa! Has lo que quieras con este imitador – termino Dipper y se fue enojado, el skater se sintió más aliviado.

\- Tonto Dipper… vete Will, ya no te necesitamos -.

\- Oh, bueno, adiós – el demonio se fue rápidamente dejando solos a Mabel y Dippy Fresh.

\- Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir. Ven conmigo Fresh -.

Dippy sonrió y empezó a seguir a su "hermana" por los largos pasillos, todo era muy oscuro y tétrico para su gusto, no habían peluches y no daban abrazos. La realidad apestaba. Hasta que llegaron a una habitación gigante donde la ojo azul le dejo pasar.

\- ¿Este es tu cuarto Maby? -.

\- No me llames así, pero sí, es mi cuarto -.

\- Es más grande que el que tenias en Mabeland, y mucho más oscuro también… - finalizó susurrando, a él le gustaban mucho los colores y lo único colorido hay era azul o celeste, un poco de verde también. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue ver muchas fotos y dibujos sobre Gideon en la pared, era el niño que conoció anteriormente.

\- Ah, ese es Gideon ¿no es perfecto? Es el hombre de mis sueños – informo Mabel con un tono romántico y soñador, ahí el chico comprendió.

\- Entiendo, seguro el también te quiere, después de todo ¡Tu eres perfecta, pero mejor!-.

\- ¿Perfecta pero mejor? ¿Cómo sería eso? – pregunto divertida la chica, eso le dio algo de gracia.

\- Emmm… como ¿Cómo un súper sayayin nivel dios? -.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tú si que eres chistoso! – carcajeo por un buen momento hasta que bostezo – Creo que voy a dormir ahora, iré un momento al baño así que espera aquí -.

Mabel fue al baño privado que tenia a cambiarse, y tal como ordeno Dippy Fresh se quedo allí hasta que ella salió, se iba a ir a acostar cuando noto algo.

\- Dippy Fresh ¿no tienes pijama verdad? -.

\- ¿Pijama? En Mabeland no lo necesitábamos, era siempre de día -.

La chica frunció el entrecejo caminando hasta su gran armario y al abrirlo empezó a buscar algo, al poco tiempo saco un pijama de una pieza.

\- Ten esto, son los pijamas que uso cuando me siento abatida – le entrego el atuendo, era como el disfraz de un perro pero hecho para dormir, un pijama con forma de animal.

\- ¡Gracias Maby! -.

\- ¡Que no me llames así! Ahora ve tú a cambiarte -.

Dippy Fresh fue al baño, que solo era un poco más pequeño que la habitación y se cambio, lo único que no se quito fueron sus gafas y la ropa interior, al salir Mabel le miraba con burla ya sentada en su gran cama.

\- Ahora si eres todo un perro -.

\- Gracias por el alago – dijo alegre, ella solo bufo.

\- No era un alago, aunque ¿Por qué no te quitas esos lentes? Son horribles -.

-Ehh… no se, mis ojos no son muy lindos supongo – se puso nervioso dándole más curiosidad a su hermana.

\- Quítatelos, te lo ordeno -.

\- Esta bien… -.

Dippy Fresh se saco los lentes con dificultas y mostro como eran: lo que debía ser blanco en el ojo era de un tono amarillento y el color del iris era de un rojo deslumbrante, eran extrañamente bonitos.

\- Wow… Dippy Fresh ¡Tus ojos son hermosos! ¿Por qué son tan extraños? -.

-No lo sé, al principio eran normales pero después de lo sucedido en Mabeland quedaron como están ahora… ¿en verdad crees que son lindos? -.

\- ¡Mas que lindos! Son geniales – Dippy se sonrojo y Mabel noto que estaba siendo muy impulsiva.

\- Gracias Mabel -.

\- No importa, ahora me dormiré. Tú duerme a mis pies- refunfuño acostándose bajo las sabanas dándole la espalda.

El chico sonrió levemente y se acomodo a los pies de ella, no le encontraba problema ya que no hacia ni el más mínimo frio y el pijama ayudaba mucho, a pesar de que el no necesitaba dormir quedo en un estado de inconsciencia ya que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a la realidad.

La realidad es asquerosa pero mientras estuviera Mabel a su lado, sin importar si es de otro mundo, todo era perfecto.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, medio, hermoso, horrible? Y si hay alguien mas que le gusta Dippy Fresh díganme para no sentir que no estoy en solitario D:**

 **Gracias por leer n-n**


End file.
